Passion and Lust
by dreaming.sapphire
Summary: Passion. Lust. They were feelings even prodigies succumbed to. Pointless Lemony-Goodness Merciless Ruby's B-day Present RxR One-Shot


**Summary: **Passion. Lust. They were feelings even prodigies succumbed to. (Pointless Lemony-Goodness) (Merciless Ruby's B-day Present)

**d**_reaming._**s**_apphire_: Happy Birthday Merciless Ruby!! XD Yes, yes, it's the loser's birthday and she requested for me to write a fic for her. So since I've been in the mood for a lemon, I decided to dedicate one for her. This is my first lemon and my only experience is from what I read off of other authors' lemons. I hope you all enjoy this. If you're against lemons I warned you, so leave now while you can! XP I'm hoping this is all hot and smexy enough. ;) Leave me some comments!!

**D**_isclaimer_: Does not own Naruto

**W**_ARNING_: The following fanfiction contains the following: lemons, limes, and shameless NejiTen smut! If you are against either of the following, please leave now!

**P**_airings_: NejiTen

**A**_ges_: 18-19

* * *

**P**_assion a__nd_ **L**_ust_

_A feeling not even a prodigy can resist_

* * *

"N-Neji," she moaned, her fingers running through his hair as her back arched off the door he pressed her up against. Neji nipped at the golden skin at the junction of her neck and shoulder, his hand already sneaking its way underneath her shirt. She scraped her nails across the tiny hairs on his neck before she forced his head up in to a demanding and passionate kiss. Their tongues dueled, fighting for dominance within Neji's mouth.

_Click_

Her bra hung from her shoulders uncomfortably after being unclasped. Quickly pushing away, she pulled off her top and bra all at once before diving back in for another kiss. Neji's fingers ran up the length of her hip and waist before he began to tease the nub on her breast. Under his tweaks and rubs, her nipple perked even more, much to his amusement and pleasure. As he began a gentle massage on one breast, she gasped in to his lips, giving him even more access before she allowed a low and deep moan to escape. A shiver ran down his back at the sound before he decided he wanted to hear it again. Grinding his hips against hers, he made it a mission to hear her sensuous moans. She broke away from their kiss to pull off his annoying top, peppering kisses across his torso, licking and sucking whatever delicious skin she came across. Tenten found herself leaning against him, trying to get closer to his flesh than she already was, but it seemed as though it wasn't enough. Neji stumbled before he pressed her up against the wooden door forcefully. "Be patient," he whispered in to her ear, nipping at her earlobe affectionately. Her breathing was halted upon feeling a calloused finger pressing against her womanhood. As she tried to regain control of her breathing, he started his slow and sexual circles against her nether lips. She gasped, slamming her head against the door as she groaned. Neji took this opportunity to mark his territory, licking and biting at the exposed skin of her neck. "N-Neji..."The feel of his lips around her nipple brought a small cry to her lips as her hand pushed his head closer. Not to leave her other breast feel neglected, he tenderly rubbed it, massaged it, pinched it, anything possible to give her pleasure.

He kissed his way down her chest, stopping at the band of her pants. Giving a tug, she was left in only her thin underwear. Noticing something peculiar, he grabbed her butt, nearly groaning at just the feel of her uncovered cheeks. "Like it?" She purred in to his ear. Her response was a deep and rough kiss, pushing her against the hard wood behind her even more. Neji's wandering fingers caressed the wet spot between her legs, fingering the tender jewel even through the thin fabric. Grabbing her, he layed her across their bed, eyeing her figure through hazy orbs. "Neji," as though to convince him to come closer, she ran a finger down the length of her body while beckoning him with another. He would have rolled his eyes if he could; as if he needed convincing - just the image of her lying on their bed in nothing but her panties would make him come. Pulling off her thong, he carelessly flung it somewhere, and delicately licking the soaked lips. He almost purred at the tangy taste of her sex. Once he bit down lightly on her jewel and sucked on it for good measure, Tenten gave a scream; opening her legs wider and pushing his head deeper within her while her hips rose to meet his lips. "Neji!" She gasped. Licking any juices spilling from her, he smirked, climbing on top of her on all fours. With a simple roll of his hips, he entered her, satisfied to hear a moan. Her nails dug in to his biceps; rocking her hips, she allowed for Neji to set a tempo for them. "F-faster," she moaned in to his neck. Not one to disappoint, Neji thrust in to her faster and deeper, Tenten meeting him for every thrust.

"Neji," she whimpered. Stars scattered across her vision as she released herself, Neji following soon after - allowing himself to spill his semen in to her. As they panted, Neji unsheated himself from her, groaning at how her inner walls clung to him. Before he could react, he found himself on his back with Tenten on top. "You're lucky I let you have the top," she grinned, nipping at his lower lip before she explored his mouth with her tongue, making sure to cover every crevice. He gasped when he felt her hands grip around his member. "Ten..." He trailed, not able to continue when she began to pump her hand up and down. Placing her head between his legs after leaving a trail of kisses down his chest, she ran her tongue across his manhood, enjoying the shuddering breath and groan she was rewarded with. She wrapped her lips along the tip of it, sucking on it gently while allowing her teeth to scrape across it lightly. "Tenten!"

"Hm?" She hummed innocently, staring up at him beneath her lashes, not stopping her ministrations to his sensitive member. As she pushed as much of his dick in to her mouth, she could vaguely hear Neji murmur, "You tease." She felt him plunge his fingers in to her hair, the dark locks already loose from their buns. With a shuddering breath, she felt her mouth fill with his semen; she didn't hesitate to swallow it down. Setting herself on his lap, she positioned her entrance to the tip of his cock, before she could continue, Neji rammed himself hard and deep in to her, eliciting a groan from both of them. Wrapping her arms around his neck as he held her hips, she bounced in his lap, sheathing and unsheathing his member herself; she received assistance from Neji as he lifted her. "Tenten," he moaned in to her neck, relishing the feel of her large breasts rubbing and bouncing against his chest mixed with the feel of her inner walls clenching tightly against his dick. "You're so tight." He whispered in to her ears. "You're just too big," she replied, sucking on the skin at his neck. They came together, moans mixing together. Her forehead fell against his shoulder. Words weren't needed for their mutual affections, they knew already. Pulling him out of her, she glanced at the clock, "We better hurry before they wonder why we're late."

Neji nipped at her shoulder, "They can wait."

"N-Neji!" The complaint was quickly morphed to a whimper as she felt him pull on her clitoris lightly.

* * *

**A**_nother 2 hours later..._

"Oi, Neji! What the hell!" Naruto grumbled, "Where the hell have you been?" Neji cooly ran a hand through his hair, "I had some business I had to attend to." Shikamaru glanced over his shoulder to watch a certain flushed brunette walk out of the same room Neji walked out from. "Che, how troublesome..." Naruto gaped, "BASTARD! You had sex while we were-!" Shikamaru silenced the blond with an elbow to the ribs, "I don't think anyone else can hear you..."

"B-but! Sakura-chan and Ino-chan s-s-s-said-" Naruto sputtered, pointing at Tenten walking down the hall in the opposite direction they were in. "Baka." Neji rolled his eyes while Shikamaru couldn't help the grin, "I was waiting for it to happen."

"YOU KNEW!" Naruto accused. Shikamaru shrugged, "I saw them doing it up against a tree in their training grounds a few days ago." Neji's eye twitched while Naruto fainted. "Nara..."

Shrug. "It would've been troublesome to have the idiot asking me questions."

* * *

(Blush) Sooo... How was it? I don't particularly like it, I've read way better lemons (in my opinion). Merciless Ruby convinced me to write one for her birthday. **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOTO!!** XD I hope you all enjoyed this lemon, I'm not sure if I'm gonna write another one anytime soon (maybe in the later future) but please leave me reviews and you can toss the flames somewhere else. Happy Belated Fourth of July!!

-**d**_reaming._**s**_apphire_


End file.
